kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Lista e serialeve
Kjo është lista e serialeve të transmetuara në Shqipëri dhe Kosovë. Sipas shteteve Amerika *Lassie 1954-1973,1997-1999 *Furia 1955-1960 *Santa Barbara 1984-1993 *Miami Vice 1984-1989 *Beautiful 1987-prezent *Matlock 1986-1995 *Baywatch - Rojet bregdetare 1989 -1999 *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air - Willy, princi i Bel-Air 1990-1996 *Beverly Hills 90210 1990-2000 *Power Rangers 1993-1996 *The Nanny - Dadoja 1993-1999 *X-Files 1993-2002 *Star Trek 1993-1999 *ER - ER, mjeke ne linje te pare 1994-prezent *Friends 1994-2004 *Xena: Warrior Princess - Ksina, princesha luftetare 1995-2001 *Hercules: The Legenday Journeys - Herkuli: Udhetimet Legjendare 1995-1999 *Pacific Blue - Paqesori Blu 1996-2000 *Sabrina - The Teenage Witch - Sabrina, jeta prej shtrige te re 1996-2003 *Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Buffy, vrasesja e Vampireve 1997-2003 *Will & Grace 1998-2006 *King of Queens - Mbreti i Mbretereshes 1998-2007 *Dawson's Creek' 1998-2003 *Charmed - Shtrigat 1998-2006 *Sex and the City - Seksi dhe Qyteti 1998-2004 *The Sopranos - Sopranot 1999-2007 *Angel - Engjej 1999-2004 *Queer as Folk 2000-2005 *Gilmore Girls - Nje mama si mike 2000-2007 *Smallville 2001-prezent *24h - 24 ore 2001-prezent *According to Jim - Jeta sipas Xhimi 2001-prezent *One Tree Hill 2003-prezent *The O.C. 2004-2007 *Desperate Housewives - Shtepiake te deshperuara 2004-prezent *Lost - Te humbur 2004-2010 *Grey's Anatomy - Anatomia e Grey-it 2005-prezent *Prison Break - Arratisje nga burgu 2005-prezent Anglia *Mr.Bean 1990-1998 *Queer as Folk 1999-2000 *Footballers' Wives - Grate e futbollisteve 2002-2006 Franca *St. Tropez 2005-2007 Gjermania *Derrick - Inspektori Derrick 1973-1997 *Sturm der Liebe - Stuhi dashurie 2005-prezent Italia *La piovra - Oktapodi 1984-2001 *Disperatamente Giulia - Pergjithmone Xhulia 1989-1990 *Amico mio - Miku im 1993 *Il commissario Rex - Komisari Rex 1994-prezent, bashkepunim me Austria *In Nome della famiglia - Ne emer te familjes 1995 *Un Posto al Sole - Nje vend ne Diell 1996-prezent *Incantesimo - Magjia (telefilm) 1997-prezent *Un medico in famiglia - Nje mjek ne familje 1998-prezent *Ultimo 1998-2004 *Commesse - Shiteset 1999-2002 *Il Commissario Montalbano 1999-2005 *Vivere - Te jetosh 1999-2008 *Un Bacio nel buio - Puthje ne erresire 1999 *Sospetti - Dyshime 2000-2005 *Ricominciare - Te nisesh nga e para 2000-2001 *Il Bello delle donne - E bukura e grave 2001-2003 *Centovetrine - 100 Vitrinat 2001 - prezent *Cuori Rubati - Zemra te rrembyera 2002-2003 *Carabinieri 2002-2008 *Elisa di Rivombrosa 2003-2005 *Orgoglio - Krenaria 2004-2006 *Le stagioni del cuore - Stinet e zemres 2004 *I Colori della vita - Ngjyrat e jetes 2005 *Gente di mare - Njerez te detit 2005-2007 *Grandi domani - Yjet e se ardhmes 2005 *Caterina e le sue figlie - Katerina dhe bijat e saj 2005 *L'Uomo sbagliato - Njeriu i gabuar 2005 *Sottocasa 2006 *La figlia di Elisa - Ritorno a Rivombrosa 2007 *Pompei, ieri, oggi, domani - Pompei, dje, sot, neser 2007 *Donne sbagliate - Gra te gabuara 2007 *Era mio fratello - Ishte vellai im 2007 *Io non dimentico - Une nuk harroj 2008 *Il Bambino della domenica - Djali i se dieles 2008 *Codice Aurora - Kodi Aurora 2008 *Fidati di me - Kij besim tek unë 2008 Spanja *Paso Adelante 2002-2005 Suedia *Pippi Longstocking - Pipi Corapegjata 1969-1970 Sipas zhanrit Drama Drama komedi (Dramedy) Drama rinore Komedi Komedia shqip Animim Aksion Fantazi Krimi Jerry Bruckheimer Produksion Science Fiction Show/Emision Shiko dhe * Lista e filmave te animuar * Lista e anime * Lista e telenovelave * Lista e serive shqip * Lista e viteve në televizion ! Category:Listat e filmave de:Fernsehserie en:Television program fr:Série télévisée ja:テレビ番組 nl:Televisieprogramma sv:TV-serie vi:Phim truyền hình zh:电视节目